


Visiting Italy

by Imperfectatlantian



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Human Names Used, M/M, Smut, bottom!prussia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 02:41:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11004288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imperfectatlantian/pseuds/Imperfectatlantian
Summary: Gilbert decides to visit Feliciano





	Visiting Italy

There was a loud knock on Feliciano's door. The Italian rushed to answer, not wanting to keep whoever was there waiting. Feli fixed his shirt up to make sure he look presentable before opening his door. There in his doorway stood Prussia.

"Gilbert?" Italy said in confusion. He wasn't expecting any other nation over today, least of all Prussia.

"Ita-chan!" The albino said excitedly, opening up his arms and hugging Feliciano. He loved to surprise the other, his face was so cute when he was surprised. Italy instinctively hugged the other back, still surprised at sudden visit.

"Not that I don't like seeing you Gil but why are you here?" The smaller man asked. The Prussian just smiled at the question.

"Because the awesome me wanted to surprise cute little you!" Gilbert said truthfully. "Plus I brought some food and beer!" He said, holding up the bags he had brought over that were filled with food and beer. The Italian visibly perked up at the mention of food, which cause the Prussian to smirk.

"Oh yay! Come in, come in!" Feliciano cried, moving aside to the other man in. Prussia walked in, looking around.

"Huh, you've changed the place up a bit since the last time I was here." Gilbert commented, assessing what Feliciano had changed.

"Oh yes, fratello and I decided that the place had gotten to boring and changed it up a bit. Grazie for noticing Gil." The Italian man replied, following after the Prussian. Gilbert walked into the lounge room and dropped onto the other couch, pulling a beer out from his bag and holding it up to Italy,

"Ready to get smashed?"

•••

It had been a few hours and both Italy and Prussia were thoroughly smashed. The room was filled with laughter as Gilbert told one of his jokes, which seemed a lot funnier now that the two were drunk. The laughter calmed down a bit, a few chuckles every now and then, mostly from Feliciano. Gilbert turned to the other and couldn't help but stare at him. Feliciano was covering his mouth with his sleeve to stifle his laughter, his cheeks were bright red from the alcohol and from laughing to much and his hair was a mess from Prussia messing it up a little while ago. To Gilbert he looked so amazing in that moment.

"Ich möchte, dass du mich fickst." The Prussian said without realising that it wasn't in English. Feliciano stopped laughing and turned to Gilbert, cocking his head.

"What did you sa-" Feliciano started but was cut off by Gilbert smashing his lips against his. Feliciano had no idea what was happening but was too drunk to care, kissing back and wrapping his arms around the Prussians neck. Gilbert kissed Feliciano with renewed vigour when the other started to respond, grabbing onto Feliciano's shoulders and climbing onto his lap. They continued like this for a few minutes, their hands curiously roaming each other's body. Feliciano's hands moved down from Gilbert's neck to his back then down to his waist, slowly and sensually. In turn Gilbert's hands moved down from Feliciano's shoulders to his chest, unbuttoning his shirt and feeling his naked chest up with his hands.

They pulled away from each other finally when the need for air became too much. Their foreheads rested against each other while they caught their breath. Gilbert lifted his hand off the others chest and used it to stroke Feliciano's face, smirking.

"I said, I want you to fuck me, Feliciano. Can you do that?" Gilbert questioned running one hand up and down Feliciano's chest and still stroking his face with the other. Feliciano just stared at Gilbert for a moment before enthusiastically nodded his head. The albino chuckled at that, getting up from Feliciano's lap and taking his jacket off. Feliciano stared at Gilbert as he undressed himself. The albino then slipped his shoes off quickly and took his shirt off. Then Gilbert looked right into Feliciano's eyes as he slid off his jeans revealing a pair of bright red panties. Feliciano looked at the panties with wide eyes then looked back up at Gilbert's face then back down to the panties again. Gilbert raised one of his eyebrows.

"You like what you see, Ita-chan?" Gilbert asked, more rhetorically than anything because he knew Italy liked them, everyone did. Feliciano didn't say anything but his approval was apparent from the growing bulge in his pants. Gilbert slowly walked back over to Feliciano and sat back in his lap, grinding against him. Gilbert then slid down off of Feliciano and onto the ground, on his knees. He leaned in towards Feliciano's crotch, keeping his eyes locked with Feli's, and undid his pants, revealing the Italian's cock. It sprung out of its confines making Gilbert jump back a little.

Gilbert raised his eyebrows and smirked, "Someone is certainly happy to see me." He teased, touching the tip with his finger, causing the other to whine.

"Please, Gil, I need it," Feliciano whined, squirming around where he sat.

"What do you need Feliciano? I can't help you if you don't tell me." Gilbert said, innocently, still fingering at the tip of Feliciano's cock, watching the pre-cum ooze out of it. Feliciano blushed harder, if that was even possible, and turned his head away, not want to say it out loud. "Come on Feli, just tell me and I'll help you~" Gil said, fluttering his eyelashes at the other.

"I- I- uhhh, I w-want," Feliciano begun, tripping over his own words out of embarrassment. Gilbert sat patiently in between Feli's legs, content with playing with the others cock. Feliciano tried again, "I want you t-to," a pause, "tosuckmycock," he finished quickly, hiding behind his hands out off embarrassment.

"There we go, that wasn't so hard, was it?" Gil said sarcastically, smirking. Feliciano still had his head turned to the side and Gilbert didn't like that, "look at me," he demanded. Feliciano complied, turning back to face Gilbert. As he did that he locked eyes with the other man, who then took all of his cock into his mouth. Feliciano was surprised by the sudden move and moaned loudly and grabbed at Gilbert's hair, making him moan around Feliciano's cock.

Gilbert pulled off of Feliciano's cock with a pop, a strand of saliva connecting his lips to the head, and started to lick up the cock, occasionally swiping his tongue across Feliciano's balls. 

Swirling his tongue around the base of Feliciano's cock, Gilbert grinned as the young Italian writhed beneath him. 

"Do you like that Feli?" Gilbert whispered in a seductive tone. 

Whimpering, Feliciano nodded. "Y-yes." Feliciano whispered. The older Prussian smiled and moved up to the tip of Feliciano's cock and flicked his tounge across it gently, earning him a soft moan from the young Italian beneath him. 

Swiftly Gilbert detatched his lips from the Italian's cock and began to kiss up his body. Feliciano began to whimper and writhe in pleasure as the older Prussian began to suck on his neck.

Gilbert gave a particularly hard suck that made Feliciano grip his hair tighter. Gilbert made his way up Feliciano's neck to his jawline and peppered kisses on his face. 

Feliciano moved his hand out of Gilbert's hair, down his back and towards his ass. Feliciano grabbed at the cheeks, squeezing and kneading them. 

Leaning into Prussia, Feliciano whispered into Gilbert's ear, "I need to go get some lube." Feliciano tried getting up to go to where he keeps his but Gilbert forced him back in his seat. 

"Do not fret Ita-Chan the awesome me brought some along!" Gilbert said, voice deeper than usual from lust, and moved over to where he had thrown his jacket and pulled a bottle out from his pocket. If Feliciano wasn't so far gone he might have questioned why Gilbert had that in his pocket. 

Gilbert moved back over to the Italian, climbed onto his lap and handed the bottle to Feliciano. 

"You ready to do this, Feli?" The Prussian asked, smirking. Feliciano nodded enthusiastically and grabbed onto Gilbert with one hand, pulling him closer. 

"Spread yourself for me." Feli said, voice demanding. Gilbert complied, using both his hands to spread his ass and moving his legs further apart. With a quiet 'good boy' whispered in Gilbert's ear, Feliciano popped the cap of the bottle open and poured some of the liquid on his fingers. 

Feliciano's hand moved down Gil's ass and without hesitation he buried one finger inside the older nation. The sudden intrusion caused Gilbert to moan rather obscenely. Feliciano waited for a moment before moving his finger in and out of Gilbert, slowly gaining speed. 

Gilbert let go of himself and grabbed onto Feliciano's shoulders for support, moaning and muttering curse words in both English and German. 

"M-more," Gilbert grunted, "bitte." Feliciano responded by adding another finger, scissoring Gil. Gilbert tightened his grip on Feliciano and moved his hips down on Feliciano's hand in an attempt to get the fingers deeper. 

"More, I need more," Gilbert whimpered, pouting at Feliciano. Feli couldn't deny a face that adorable and slipped a third finger into Gil. 

"Nein, I need more than your fingers Feli, I need your cock in me, now." Gilbert said, looking directly into the others eyes. Feli immediately removed his fingers from Gil, put the lube and his cock and rammed it into Gilbert with a particularly hard thrust. 

Gilbert cried out at the intrusion from pleasure and slight pain. Feliciano gave the other no time to adjust and began fucking him relentlessly, trying to find that sweet spot inside the other. 

When a particularly loud moan came from Gilbert, Feliciano knew that he had found it. Feliciano grabbed Gilbert and, with a surprising amount of strength, flipped him over so that he was on top and began to relentlessly thrust against Gilbert's prostate. 

Gilbert was in heaven right now with the constant stimulation of his prostate and the feeling of fullness he got when there was a cock in him, he never wanted this to end but sadly it always does. With a hard thrust Gilbert came, cum going all over his chest, some even reaching his chin. 

After a few more thrusts Feliciano came as well, filling Gilbert up. Feliciano collapsed onto Gilbert and for a few moments the both lied there, catching their breath. 

Then Gilbert started laughing. 

Feliciano lifted himself up to look at the other and cocked his head. 

"What's so funny?" Feliciano asked. 

"Nothing, it's nothing. It's just, that was pretty good, huh?" Gilbert said, putting his hands behind his head. 

"Yeah, it was." Feli said, with a little giggle. "But we better get cleaned up now."

With a huff, Gilbert agreed. Feliciano pulled his cock out of the other causing all of his cum to come out. Feliciano stared at it in fascination. Gilbert watched him for a moment, then gave a small laugh and told him to hurry up.

•••

Gilbert and Feliciano stood at the front door, hugging. 

"Come back any time, Gilbert!" Feliciano said excitedly. 

"Of course I'll come back Ita-Chan, awesome me just can't resist adorable little you!" Gilbert said letting go the other and walking to the door. "See ya Ita!" Gilbert said opening the door and walking out. 

"Ciao, Gil!" Feliciano said, waving at the retreating figure of Gilbert, then going back into his house to continue his day.


End file.
